I'll Never Leave
by ItWasALieWhenTheySmiled
Summary: My version of Total Drama Island, same characters, different plot. Lame summary, please read, and please enjoy. Rated M to be safe. ;D
1. Chapter 1

"YOU ARE SO IMMATURE!" screamed Courtney.

"C'mon Princess, just one kiss?" begged Duncan.

"Never!" said the exasperated young contestant, crossing her arms like a child.

"And you're calling me immature? Don't judge a book by its cover."

She was about to respond to the juvenille, but she was interupted by her least favorite man in the world, Chris MaClean.

"Good morning contestants!" he shouted at the two trailers filled with exhausted campers.

"What is it now, Chris?" said a bodacious girl Courtney believed was named LaShawna.

"We-hell, why don't ya'll follow me and find out!" yelled Chris.

Courtney always wondered why the hell he was always so cheerful and awake so early in the fucking morning. Oh yeah, he was always looking forward to trying out his new ways of torture on the teenagers.

"CAMPERS!" Chris screamed, obviously pissed.

Everyone's eyes opened back up immediately and followed the awful man to their probable graves.

He ended up giving them a challenge in which a girl and boy were paired up, dressed in Renissance outfits, and the boys were sent to save the girl, working together as a team.

"Please don't, Chris." Courtney quietly begged.

"What was that princess?" Duncan asked.

Instead of replying, Courtney just scowled at him.

Chris started pairing the campers together, so Courtney continued her pleading.

"Harold, LeShawna."

A quiet, yessss, escaped Harold's lips, and LeShawna smiled and sauntered over to her geeky Prince Charming.

"Lindsay, Justinnnnn."

"Which one is Justin?" Lindsey asked, her tone of stupid bliss had been driving Courtney fucking crazy since the show started.

"DJ, Beth"

A few pairs later, and Duncan and Courtney were the only ones left.

"Damn," Courtney said under her breath.

"Duncan, Courtneyyyyyy." Chris finally announced, putting his classic emphasis on the end of her name.

"Ugh, fine." Huffed Courtney, about to slap the smirk of the criminal's face.


	2. Chapter 2

Courtney was in her tower, sitting down with her legs crossed and arms folded, waiting for her second least-favorite man in the world to "save" her. She was actually enjoying this alone time, this time to think over things. And soon enough, her mind wondered to Duncan.

"He is realllllly cute." She said to herself.

"You talking about me?" She heard his voice call from the ground.

"WHAT! NO!" She couldn't believe he heard her!

"Yes you were princess, now admit it or you aren't getting down from there." He announced, proud of his ability to blackmail.

"Whatever Duncan, I wasn't talking about you. Now go, ummm, go find some rope or something!" She said from her comfortable position on the ledge of the tower window.

"Where am I supposed to get rope?" He yelled.

"You figure it out! Not my problem!" She said, huffing and blushing.

"Actually, sweetheart, it kind of is!" He said laughing.

She realized that he was right, and looked up from the ground and turned to face him.

"Well what do you suppose we do?" She said, still blushing from being corrected.

"Um, just jump! I'll catch you!" He suggested.

"What? No! Never!" She said.

"C'mon princess, do you want immunity or not?"

"Ugh, fine. If you don't catch me-"

"Yes I know, I know, lawyers." He interupted her.

She frowned at him, eyebrows knit.

"JUMP ALREADY!" He shouted.

She looked at him with his arms outstretched, rethinking everything. She looked over and saw the other partners getting ahead.

"Just do it Courtney, he'll catch you." She mumbled.

So she inhaled, squeezed her eyes shut, and jumped.


	3. Chapter 3

Her stomach immediately flew up to her chest and she dared to open her eyes. Before she could, she landed hard in Duncan's arms.

"OW!" They both heaved in unison.

She looked up at her knight and he looked down at his princess. Their eyes met and they both smiled, and right before he put her down, she put her hands on the back of his head, and kissed him. It was a long, slow kiss. Nothing special. But it was to them. After they broke apart he just stared at her. She immediately started blushing.

"I knew you wanted me." he whispered smugly.

She dropped from his arms and started walking away. He couldn't keep his eyes of her ass. So she added a little swing to her hips and smiled to herself feeling his eyes burning into her flesh.

"WAIT UP!" He called, breaking out of his trance.

She laughed and stopped walking, waiting for Duncan. As soon as he caught up she reminded him that it was a challenge and they both started running. Oddly enough, they were the first ones out and ended up winning the challenge.

Their prize was the weekend in a pimped out trailer, and during that time, they were excused from challenges. It was too big of a prize. Chris planned this. She was sure of it. He would DEFINITELY be hearing from her lawyers.


End file.
